<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春烟 by bbansarii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671885">春烟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii'>bbansarii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只狼&amp;对马岛之魂crossover<br/>修罗狼/境井仁<br/>拉郎，问就是时空重叠芦苇地</p><p>“春烟生古石，时鸟戏幽松。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sekiro | Wolf/Jin Sakai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>春烟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-27429521"> </p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">————————</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521 ql-text-indent-1">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">信短促地嘶叫起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">马背上的仁睁开眼睛；他方才坐着做梦，梦里他注视着劫火和余灰，又有什么人站在那里面。他睁眼的时候，上眼睑线条沉而缓，让人轻易看不出醒觉，总感到这人郁郁的，要是腰里不揣上几两酒随时往嘴里送，生活就没法过下去似的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">一只手拽着他坐骑的缰绳。这只手并非血肉，怪异的构造底下是冷冰冰的不可言喻，像浅滩沉着的箭簇梢上不知道是锈还是血。修罗替他牵着马绳，破烂衣角仿佛从他方才燃烧的梦里扫过一遭，让人看着就觉得身体里挠不到的地方在似有似无地发痒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 境井仁见不得人无端受难，自然给狼找过新衣服，只是任何料子上了修罗的身都会落得一样的结局，就好像蒙着一只眼的忍者就是劫火本身，靠近他的都会被点燃，无论有没有实际形体。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 狼，出什么事了？有敌人吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> ……烟雾，可能有埋伏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">他们前方是宽广的水面，河川在这里交汇，蜻蜓飞进水上的雾气里去。狼的身体绷得更紧；他的气息变了，马儿察觉得到，在稀疏的草地上碾磨后蹄，好在仁睡着的时候也并未让脚掌从马镫松脱出来，这才能稳住身体，压低声音叫唤着信的名字去安抚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">他们先前谈起过这个话题，境井仁最初以为狼是哪里来的浪人，狼却摇头否认。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">……是忍者，狼这样说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">可你露的杀意很重，任谁都能察觉到。仁把头歪向一边，忍者会隐藏气息，但你完全没有那么做。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼再次回答说，曾是。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">当时的仁没去追问；死了主人一类的事，战火之中也算不上新鲜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">他平复呼吸，转而去看前方的河面。水面上浮着烟气，有风时便不再淤积，像是为了让人能看见风的痕迹，才盘踞在那里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">你放松些，他对狼说，那不是敌人的埋伏……春水生烟，听说过么？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼显然不曾，这一下算是问到了空气。境井仁伸手，隔着布料按到的肩膀净是骨的隆起，好像这缀着火星的破布底下裹着的是一具靠杀意驱动的焦苦骷髅。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">不过是些水汽而已。你要是不信，就拿这颗烟雾弹砸了闻闻看，是不是一样的气味。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">仁从外衣里摸出一颗刚要递过去，就被抓着前襟差点跌下马来。狼血肉的那只手抓着他，两人唐突地几乎脸贴脸，直到狼松手在他下颌拍了拍让他呼吸，仁才意识到自己从方才起就屏住了气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 只是他依然没法呼吸，或者说比先前更甚，就好像硝烟猛烈地灌进了两肺，把仅剩的一点该有的空气都硬挤了出去，使他眼前发黑，意识也要跟着模糊了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 狼耸了耸鼻子，直勾勾地盯着他瞧，没被遮挡的独一只眼里一点光都没有。境井仁回过神来，如果说修罗的躯体包绕在这么炽烈的气息里，那么闻不到更远些的外界的味道也是理所应当的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 但他先前感到的身体某处似有似无的痒，逐渐变得无法忽视了；被火舌卷舔的时候什么都不做的话，不久就会变成痛楚的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 去河滩对面看看吧，不放心的话。仁直起身子，从狼的义手里接过缰绳翻身下马，我带信去河边喝水，之后在那边的神社碰面？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 境井仁拿出地图指给狼看，在河滩对面隔着一小片树林的山里，标注着神社的位置。他见狼显出不情愿的样子，也觉得有些可爱：起初他在一片芦苇地里捡到狼的时候，有好一阵子修罗都是远远跟着，要是仁有一点停下来等或者回头去找的意思，能找到的绝对只有树影或者草丛，连燃着的衣角都见不到半片的。只不过近来又是相反的情况，吃饭睡觉都跟得三步不离，仁绝非是不乐意，但也难免有不便的地方。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 这个不便，具体来说可能应该叫做肖想，谁也逃不过：生与死总是缠成打不开的结，鬼灵肖想生命，活人肖想死亡。狼身上死亡的气息让他看见一种宿命，尽管他活着，分明地，清醒地活着，这样的宿命依然以不止一种方式吸引着他跌跌撞撞地栽进去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 然而此时此刻，起的是更加世俗的肖想，使他不得不把狼支开。境井仁有自己的考虑；倒不是他更情愿避开狼，只是在他看来修罗一副神智未开的模样，真要去求索什么，总是显得卑鄙了的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 要是遇到巡逻的蒙古人就……仁比了个“杀掉”的手势，我饮完马就去找你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 比起询问，狼似乎更容易接受指令的形式的对话。修罗点了点头，也没见他用视线搜寻钩爪的落点，人却已经倏忽之间到了树林的另一头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 境井仁对这一手本事羡慕得不行，但世事不可强求，他确信视野里看不到任何一点星火，才牵着信的缰绳往河边去。信给他的感觉比狼更加知情知意，他为无法挽回的事叹息的时候马儿会用头轻轻拱他的后背，狼却不见人影，等他爱抚完亲爱的马儿，才一声不吭地突然出现，独眼直勾勾地盯着他，脸上和身上溅满了方才还不存在的血。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 他把解下来的衣裤放在信的背上。春烟弥散的时节，就算晒过一整天的晴空白日，河水依然冷得只能一个猛子扎进去，要是从在水边慢慢试探开始，反倒是做不到的。空气在他咬紧的牙关间急剧地进出，两腮的肌肉因为过于用力的咬合而痉挛之前，仁总算是在河水里喘过气来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 这一步倒是他算错了：本是贪图河水透净，之后也好清清爽爽骑马上路，以免弄得哪里粘腻，即便并不真的耽误行动，意识里总是个芥蒂。不过这春水是冷了些，境井仁喘匀了气，只觉得灵台明镜一般，映不出什么沾着劫火残灰的杂念了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 他双手没有要去的地方，只得滴滴答答地从水下抬起来，想理一理头发。冠发不整和思绪凌乱总是放在一起的，水温能平息他的身体但不能镇静他的头脑的话，重新束发多半能帮上点忙。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">境井仁对着水面上自己的影子解开了发绳。冷归冷，既然已经下了水，干脆连头发一起清洗一下，抱着这样的念头开始将身体下沉的仁想起了修罗虬结的乱发，再怎么形容也和风花雪月挨不上边。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">像是天火现世，林中骸骨上包绕的枯藤燃着起来，眨眼间就是吞噬森林的灾炎，他的花鸟风月也逃不过这一炬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">水触及不到的地方，燥热又一次反扑回来。仁猛地躬下脊背，水没过耳孔后隔绝了风声，他紧闭着眼，心跳和血流声鼓噪得厉害，像是直接响在头颅里的，听上去很是无措。而现实如此，忍得越是辛苦，杂念就越是繁多，好比人只凭一双手，拦不住贴着河岸游窜的成群细尾银鱼；明明指缝发痒，摊开来看却手里空空。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">仁在水里细细地发抖，倒不全是因为河中春寒。俗情和寒意一起攥住了他的身体，勒紧他的肌理挤压他的胸肺。他捂住自己的嘴；窒息带来濒死的快感，求生本能撕扯着倾倒的沉溺，摒弃感官后仅剩下最裸露的对死亡的肖想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">死……是他现今能触及的唯一荣誉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">只是神识来得及漂浮之前，有人抓住了他披散开的头发将他拉出水面。仁濒死一样地颤抖起来，风过于尖锐地钻进他的听觉，他看见雾气四散，就在从他眼睫滴落的水滴后面。而将那一切都驱走的是硝火的气息，紧贴着他朝后弓起的后颈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">境井仁猛烈地呛咳起来，觉得咽喉干裂，不像是刚刚从水里出来的人。修罗紧贴着他后背的身体滚热，好像这副躯壳无时无刻不在地狱中经受炙烤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">然而下一个瞬间，他们又都跌坐在水里了。修罗的衣角即使浸在水中也不管不顾地燃着星火，仁的神智算不得清明，只知道狼骑跨在他身上按着他胸口，模糊的视界里对上的眼睛一边是无光的深渊，一边是粗布掩不住的暗火，便觉得是了；这就是他要投身的所在了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">仁朝那个方向笑起来，欲求彰显得直白坦然；这一刻若是去啃食他的血肉，尝到的恐怕是如同春烟一样清甜的水气，不带丝毫羞耻酵出的酸苦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">我身上，他说，也有你所求的东西吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼不答话，径直地压到近前来。修罗全然是狩猎的姿态，原本按着仁胸口的义手转而抓住武士的手腕按在河滩上。狼下手不分轻重，仁的侧颈被狠狠地摩挲，他感到四指插进他后颈的头发里，裹着布的大鱼际沉重地抵着他颈侧脉搏跳动的地方。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">你要什么？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">境井仁感到些微的怒意，从他侧颈被用力按揉的地方传过来。他昏沉地想，在狼看来，他方才做的怎么看都像是把人支开，然后径自寻死。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">你……不想我死？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">他从狼唐突加大的手劲里得到了答案。仁的头发还散着，被狼猛然曲起的四指缠住一把狠狠地朝后拽去，仰起头露出颤动的喉结，先前蓄在他下颌须发间的一粒水珠经此一动也顺势滚落下来，沿着前胸淌下，复归河流。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">仁叹息，那我便不死。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">便成为鬼，成为传说；传说是不死的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼用鼻尖拱蹭他的脉搏。修罗好像不懂得使用唇舌，但呼吸滚烫，闻到哪里，哪里就是焦灼。仁在他们之间的界限变得无可挽回之前侧头看了一眼，信在河滩不远处低头咀嚼稀疏的的草叶，他的大铠一晃一晃地挂在马背上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">但我也有求于你，他终于松开牙关，对修罗如此说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">境井仁始终觉得修罗是神智未开的，就像狼这个名字一样，おおかみ四个音节，几次他试图去呼唤，都被疯了一样的顶撞噎回咽喉深处。狼的动作没有理智，但在业火终于铺天盖地地涨满他全部神识的时候，硝烟的气息陡然靠近，眼前是色彩妖妍的混沌，耳边隐约听到不分明的一个音节，像是他自己的名字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">仁窒住了很久，重新开始呼吸的时候，觉得自己闻起来也像是劫火和余灰了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">只不过春水也好春风也罢，总是太过缱绻地眷恋他。他洗净身体重新束发，回到岸上的时候看见狼牵着信走过来，手里提着他的大铠。境井仁伸出湿漉漉的手接过的时候，修罗甚至一反常态地把头偏向一边，那样子竟有一点像是普通人会有的羞赧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">仁忍不住地笑了。你去看过了，前面的雾里有埋伏吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">不。修罗的声音哑得厉害，是……春水生烟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">才在马上坐稳的境井仁身子晃了晃。狼用义手牵住马绳，朝风吹往的方向迈出了脚步。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-size-18 ql-author-27429521">&lt;完&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>